


Венок

by HarmfulCupcake



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmfulCupcake/pseuds/HarmfulCupcake
Summary: Доктор плетёт венки.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 8





	Венок

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается Дхаван!Мастер, но особой роли не играет.
> 
> AU, в котором порядок регенераций — Симм-Дхаван-Гомес
> 
> Род скачет, потому что мне так нравится. Прошу не исправлять. Если есть вопросы по этому — прошу в комментарии или лс.
> 
> В принципе, если вы их не шипперите, то можно читать как джен, тут без разницы. Но задумывался фемслэш.

Мисси выжила.

Точнее как... Доктор и не думала, что она умирала. Или вернее будет сказать, что Доктор не знала, _как именно_ Мисси умерла? Потому что было очевидно, что этот новый, ещё более безумный, чем прежде, Мастер откуда-то взялся. Вот только Доктор не учла, что эта его регенерация могла быть раньше Мисси.

Выяснился данный факт абсолютно случайно.

— Неужели эта правда перечеркнула абсолютно всё, через что мы прошли? — спросила она однажды. — Ты же хотела вернуть нашу дружбу.

Мастер тогда выглядел очень удивлённым.

—Когда?

— Ну, в наших прошлых регенерациях, — уверенности в голосе Доктора поубавилось. — Мисси говорила об этом. И пыталась исправиться, — а это уже прозвучало как-то полувопросительно. Мастер скривился.

— Не могу поверить, что однажды опущусь до _такого_!

И вот тогда-то Доктор решила найти Мисси. Почему-то ей казалось, что та в смертельной опасности, и эта смерть станет последней. Это было похоже на предчувствие.

(Позже, правда, она обнаружит провалы в памяти, очень похожие на те, которые оставались после встречи со своими будущими воплощениями, и всё станет намного понятнее.)

Вторым нехорошим предчувствием было то, что Мисси могла умереть там, где Доктор видел её в последний раз. А добраться туда довольно проблематично.

Проблематично, но можно. Шанс составлял какие-то тысячные процента, и Доктор не была бы Доктором, если бы не рискнула.

Ей удалось. Помогло ли ей везение или системы ТАРДИС, высчитавшие точные координаты, дату и время для нужного этажа, позже проверенные и перепроверенные Доктором множество раз, было сейчас не так уж важно. Главное то, что она добралась.

Найти Мисси оказалось несложно. Пусть лес и был тёмным, а она — миниатюрной, но когда у тебя есть цель и упорство, когда хочешь спасти самое важное для тебя существо (пусть иногда эту важность признавать не хочется вам обоим), можно найти кого угодно. А ещё, конечно, помогали телепатические способности, так что Доктор смогла уловить присутствие всё ещё живой Повелительницы Времени. Будь его состояние стабильным, Двенадцатый тоже бы почувствовал. Если бы не киберлюди и отсутствие знания, _что_ и _почему_ произошло с Мисси.

Если задуматься (а Доктор вообще любила думать о разных вещах), если вспомнить всё, что Мисси ей впоследствии рассказывала, — ты ужаснёшься. Повелители Времени умирают долго, но это становится страшно, когда ты полностью парализована, а рядом никого нет.

Её надежда испарялась с каждой уплывающей секундой. Свидетелями её конца были лишь безмолвные деревья. Награды не нужно было никакой, кроме возвращения былой дружбы. _Хотя бы дружбы_. Но ожидать этого уже было бессмысленно, ведь тот, чьего внимания так жаждала, считает её безнадёжной. Из-за её же слов, между прочим.

Доктор старалась не думать, что это могло быть именно тем, что Мисси испытывала на протяжении нескольких часов пока медленно умирала. Гнать эти мысли нужно было ещё и потому, что всё в итоге закончилось благополучно. Определённое количество артронной энергии, достаточной для возвращения к жизни, но не способной вызвать полноценную регенерацию, Мисси получила (ведь Доктор знает, сколько конкретно её нужно, Десятый это на себе испытал), и теперь сидела рядом с Доктором на какой-то планете, где не было разумных существ, но были цветы.

Много цветов.

Очень много цветов.

И прямо сейчас Доктор кладёт рядом с собой целый букет.

Мисси не понимает, зачем нужно срывать _так много_. Хотя зачем в принципе было собирать этот букет, она не понимает тоже. Понятнее становится, когда Доктор начинает сплетать стебельки между собой. Или пытается, по крайней мере.

— Да я же знаю, как это делается! — она немного повышает голос, когда венок в очередной раз распадается. — Я училась! Меня учили. У меня получалось!

— Зачем ты вообще это делаешь?

— Венки красивые, — она пожимает плечами. — Тем более, это одуванчики! Ну, почти.

Эти растения — явно _не_ одуванчики, хотя определённая схожесть прослеживается. Их стебли немного тоньше и длиннее, шапочки — легче, а цвета не ограничиваются жёлтым. Доктор хотела сначала сделать венок всех цветов радуги, но потом решила, что это немного слишком, так что сейчас мучается с жёлто-голубым.

Очередной цветок выпадает из общей конструкции. Доктор делает петли слишком большими, и стебли просто не держатся, но затягивать сильнее не собирается: вдруг порвёт? Это её бережное отношение _ко всему_ Мисси раздражало всегда, но сейчас вызывает улыбку. Возможно, потому что теперь раздражается уже Доктор.

— Это занятие не кажется тебе глупым?

Возмущение на лице Доктора говорит всё за неё. Мисси решает просто наблюдать, но это в итоге надоедает. Наклоняется, берёт половину букета, кладёт рядом с собой. Встречает недоумённый и немного насмешливый взгляд.

— Что? Тебе явно много, а мне скучно! И я точно справлюсь лучше.

— И чтобы взять цветы, ты почти легла на меня.

Она не отвечает, а лишь принимается за дело. Надо же, даже это стало соревнованием. Вся их жизнь была соревнованием, с того момента, как они начали дружить. Сначала это были оценки, потом — (не)спасённые жизни. Теперь они соревнуются в скорости плетения венков. Предыдущие регенерации посмеялись бы, хотя юный Кощей точно был бы рад. Другое дело, что не показал бы этого.

Если Доктор заморачивается с какими-то петлями, то Мисси решает сделать косу. Так шанс, что венок не распадётся, становится выше, да и плести его легче, потому уже спустя недолгое время он лежит на голове Доктора.

— Ты разве не говорила, что это глупо?

Доктор улыбается, свет здешнего солнца путается в её волосах, отражается в глазах, кажущихся сейчас медовыми, и сама она будто излучает тепло. Мисси тоже улыбается (это должна была быть ухмылка!), когда произносит:

— Твоё упорство очаровательно. Не могла же я оставить тебя без венка, всё равно ты его сама не сплетёшь.

— Кто сказал?

— Это очевидно.

— Распусти волосы.

Мисси смотрит подозрительно, но распускает, — всё равно причёску пришлось бы переделывать, — и Доктор кладёт ей на голову немного неровный фиолетово-синий венок. Он чуть-чуть великоват, и стебли кое-где торчат, но она выглядит настолько счастливой, что внимания на такие мелкие недочёты не обращаешь совершенно. Мисси даже не хочет спрашивать, откуда такие цвета, если она точно помнит, что Доктор собирала только голубые и жёлтые, но один вопрос всё-таки вертится.

— Когда ты успела?

Доктор не отвечает.


End file.
